The Midnight Game
The Midnight Game (ミッドナイトゲーム Middonaitogēmu) is a fighting game for PS4, Xbox One & Wii U that plays like Anarchy Reigns Story The game includes separate story campaigns for two characters: the "Black Side" campaign featuring Private Detective Sam Lenderman (Codename: Slenderman), and the "White Side" campaign featuring Strike One Agent Jeff "The Killer" Summers. The two characters' stories occur in parallel with one another, intersecting at various points before converging in a final "Red Side" campaign. The story takes place in a post-apocalyptic future in the fictional city of Marble Hornets. Following sightings of former SCP agent Byron Cortes (Codename: Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv), who was arrested for the murder of his wife three months prior before staging a jailbreak, the SCP’s Strike One Unit, Byron’s former team, is dispatched to Marble Hornets to track him down and kill him, with agent Jeff Summers splitting off from the group to search on his own. Jeff remains unconvinced that his former mentor could have turned into a violent killer, despite Byron’s wife Ondine being found dead three months prior with wounds matching Byron’s Cybrid Arts, and is determined to bring him back alive. At the same time, Private Detective Sam Lenderman is also searching for Byron at the behest of Sally Cortes, his daughter, while a series of robot drones pursues him trying to kill him. Following an encounter with fellow bounty hunters the "Ticci" Tobi Rodgers and Clockwork, Sam is reminded of the incident in which his adoptive daughter, Stella, was killed by friendly fire during a rescue mission. It is while visiting her grave that Sam is first contacted by Sally, who reveals that Byron was the officer that shot Stella, after which he fell into self-destructive habits such as drugs and alcohol before ultimately disappearing, and that the SCP plans to kill Byron. Desperate, she asks for Sam to find him, which he begrudgingly accepts. Meanwhile, Jeff begins following a trail of cyborg corpses with wounds identical to those of Byron’s wife. Evidence suggest that Byron’s cyborg body is damaged, and Strike One determines he will head to Candle Cove to scavenge for parts. Upon arriving in Candle Cove, Jeff runs into Sam, who fights him to try and draw Byron out. The plan works, with Byron briefly appearing before quickly leaving again, and Sam and Jeff give chase. The two track him to China District 666, where they split up. Jeff runs into Byron, who is suffering varying degrees of memory loss. He attacks Jeff, not recognizing him, but fellow agent Jane Williams and team leader Nikolai Persson (Codename: Herobrine) arrive to help. After fighting Byron, Nikolai prepares to execute him, but Jeff intervenes, demanding a fair trial for Byron. While Nikolai and Jeff argue, Byron runs off, and Strike One begins tracking him. Later, Sam briefly teams up with Tobi as the two find and fight Byron, whose mental state is rapidly deteriorating due to the influence of his addictions. Sam nearly kills Byron in revenge, but is barely stopped by Tobi, at which point Byron escapes. The group follow him to Misfortune, where they encounter Jane. Tobi and Clockwork distract her while Sam continues looking for Byron. At the same time, Jeff and Nikolai continue to argue over whether Byron should be returned dead or alive, culminating in a battle between the two. Byron defeats Nikolai, and he and a sympathetic Jane resume the search on their own. Sam finally catches up to Byron, who reveals that he was not actually the one who killed Stella, though he still expresses remorse. Sam defeats him in battle just as Jeff arrives. Jeff continues to insist that Byron be taken home to get a fair trial, but Sam would rather see Byron dead. The two fight one another until Tobi, Clockwork and Jane stop them. Another squadron of drones appears, revealing Nikolai (in Polybius form) as the one behind them. Nikolai orders the drones to kill the other fighters and nearly executes Jeff before he is saved by Sam. The two team up to defeat Nikolai, with Sam delivering the final blow using his tendrils. The group take Byron home to Sally and prepare to have Nikolai put on trial for his abuse of power. Characters *'Sam Lenderman' - He comes wielding the trendrils called the Slend. His story begins after a girl asks him to find her father. Based on Slenderman. *'"Ticci" Tobi Rodgers' - He makes his way into Anarchy offering help to the highest bidder. He and his assistant Clockwork often find themselves in fights, and Tobi is always after one. His signature feature is his Double Hatchet, which are referred to as "Ticci Clocker". Based on Ticci Tobi. *'Clockwork' - She appears as Tobi's personal assistant. Her Killer Weapon; Hand Cutter is actually a collapsible whip that transforms into a Machete. While dormant, it serves as a decoration on her suit, almost like a stylish belt. Based on Clockwork. *'Eyeless Jack' - He was previously a human in the Midnight Games in 2086. Jack Nichols was defeated by Sam multiple times throughout the entirety of the Games. Their final encounter resulted in Jack's death and loss of his eyes. At death, Jack was twenty one years old. Despite his apparent death, his brain survived and he was outfitted in a cybernetic body. While it is unknown who outfitted him with his new body, he has been in his current state for at least four years. Eyeless Jack is still a quick fighter thanks to the help of the suit's propulsion system. Jack can release the safety locks restraining his suit, allowing him to use the engine of the propulsion system as 2 machetes. His fighting style consists of Kung-Fu moves, mixed with Assassin-like moves of his own. Based on Eyeless Jack. *'Jeff Summers' - Jeff uses a charged knife to slice and his dice his foes. The blade can extend it length to fit it's needs. Based on Jeff the Killer. *'Nikolai "Herobrine" Persson' - His job in his mind is simple, dispense justice, through any means necessary. When tasked with the job of finding Byron, he was more than happy to accept the task, unlike Jeff and Jane. He believes only few individuals can change the world for the better and considers himself to be one of them. Based on Herobrine. *'Jane Williams' - Jane is a woman of icy intelligence, fast-tracked into the Ministry of Justice's SCP despite her youth. After a mere two years on the force, she joined the High Crimes Division and was later scouted by the elite Strike One detachment. Remarkably multi-talented, Jane serves the SCP with both brilliant analytic skills and mastery of SCP combat techniques. When armed with her Death Sword, Jane's combat potential can surpass even cyborgs and mutants. Based on Jane the Killer. *'Ben Kawasaki' - Ben is a human ninja that wields twin katanas - Onimaru and Juzumaru - a pair of authentic japanese blades built for the wielder to carry on their back. The swords are rumored to be part of the "Tenka Goken" blades of myth. Based on Ben Drowned. *'Sonic.exe' - Once a ruthless mercenary, Gill lost nearly the entire right half of his body in battle. After augmenting his ruined flesh with cybernetic enhancements, he teamed up with a former comrade named Noah (Tails Doll). Together they seek out a living as bounty hunters. To him, work is work, he will track and execute any target, be it man, woman, or child. Usually rude, psychotic, and violent, He becomes a cold and calculating killing machine in the midst of combat. Possessing naturally superb musculature, as well as phenomenal agility, Gill fights with a preference for kicking techniques - complemented by a customized cybernetic leg capable of transforming into a cannon. Based on Sonic.exe. *'Tails Doll' - Technically speaking, Noah is a dead man. After being killed in action, his severed body was smuggled by fellow mercenary Gill (Sonic.exe) to a cybernetics hospital. There, Noah's memories were hastily copied onto a memory chip. For better or worse, the dead man was resurrected, his consciousness transferred into a mass-produced Missingno robot. Tails Doll's combat abilities are essentially identical to other AI-controlled Missingnos, save for a pair of drill equipped cybernetic arms customized for close-quarters combat. Based on Tails Doll. *'Jacques Choteau' - Jacques is a psychopathic clown who can transform into a large green beast using a mutagen he calls "The Juice". His Zalgo Form can dish out rolling strikes and slice enemies with deadly claws when in beast form. He is also a well-known junk collector and leads a gang in the game imaginatively named "Jack's Gang". Based on Laughing Jack. *'Mario Ramirez' - Mario is a veteran warrior who fights against all Zalgo kind. He wishes to destroy all Zalgos in existence, as an act of revenge due to every person in his home town having been eaten by them. He holds a deep seeded grudge against the current armed forces, the SCP, as they had ignored his calls for assistance to save his village. Based on MARIO. *'Pinkamena' - She is a part of a clan called the Crimson Pony which is supposedly a clan of assassins, but it is never elaborated on. When you first encounter her in Sam's campaign, she claims that the Crimson Pony has ordered him dead and she is honor-bound to see it done. She uses twin fiery blade-fans, christened Yanlong, to slice and ignite her foes. She is the middle sister of Luna and Bloom. Based on Pinkamena from Cupcakes. *'Luna' - Luna is the eldest sister in the trio of sibling assassins trained since infancy. Making ample use of her feminine charms, Luna specializes in male assassination; the number of hapless, would-be Lotharios who have fallen prey to her deadly wiles cannot even be guessed at. Despite this skill, Luna is less than responsible and more than happy to leave "the boring stuff" to her younger sister. She fights with a transformable lance known as Zilong, or "Purple Dragon." Based on the Luna Game. *'Bloom' - Bloom is a trained assassin who uses a pair of hooked lightning-infused nunchucks she calls Huanglong to electrocute her foes with every strike. She belongs to the Clan of the Crimson Pony. She is the youngest sister of Luna and Pinkamena. Based on Creepybloom. *'Byron Cortes' - Byron Cortes, usually known as Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv, is the ex-leader of Strike One of the SCP, back in service he was one of SCP' most successful and dangerous operatives, showing skills with weaponry, leadership and in general awareness. He was the mentor to Jeff, Jane and Nikolai, responsible for showing them the ropes and to help them become effective operatives themselves. He lived happily with a wife and daughter. Based on Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv. Category:Creepypasta Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Fighting Games